


It is Always Hard to say Goodbye

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets an odd call from their mother, when they and Sam and Dean rush over.... well.... you know the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Always Hard to say Goodbye

You got a weird call from your mother about hearing strange things and seeing weird people. At that second after she said that you knew what it was you hopped in the impala sliding into the drivers seat because you where the only one of you who knew how to get to your mother’s house Dean taking the passenger side and Sam in the back seat you told your mom to get all the salt in the house and to salt all the windows and doors and to get the water bottles that you put on the top shelf of the main closet in the hall that you told her to never touch unless you, Sam or Dean told her to and to splash it on anyone who entered the house even if it was you she seemed reluctant at first but complied. When you got there you where the first one out of the car and at the trunk you grabbed everything that was fast to use against demons and ran to the front door which you kicked down and then froze in your tracks for a second when you saw the mess inside and and the single broken window, you walked inside lightly with Sam and Dean behind you they took the bottom floor while you took the top your breathing hitched when you saw the crimson hand prints on the walls you turned into your old bedroom and you broke down and your knees collided with the ground as you sobbed into your hands you heard steps running up the stairs as the demons who recently took a visit have left they came towards you and when they where beside you the stopped.

“ oh (y/n) I am so sorry. ” you heard Sam say in an almost whisper. You got up and pulled yourself together the best you could.

“Don’t be sorry for something you didn’t do. People die every day” You told him holding back tears. You walked in the room and picked up one of the empty crumpled water bottles that held holy water in one hand and the gun you normally kept in the nightstand in the other that you also picked up and looked up at the blood splattered window and saw no salt on the windowsill and quickly pieced together what happened. She hung up the phone after saying that she loved you and ran to get the salt salted the doors and windows on the bottom floor but she missed one she then went upstairs to salt those windows and she then turned around and bumped into a person or a demon anyway the demon stabbed her In the side she ran out of the room to get the water bottles witch is why there are the hand prints everywhere the demon however let the others in she ran into your old room where she knows you kept a gun or at least a knife in the nightstand she then defended herself to the best of her ability but then after she used the last bottle and the last useless bullet the then slit her throat but in the right place to leave a bloody mess.

“(Y/n)? Are you okay?” Asked Dean sympathetically. You dropped everything you where holding and walked over to him where he enveloped you into a hug where you cried and fell apart even though you promised yourself that you wouldn’t.

___________________

The warmth of the fire tickled your skin as you sunk onto your knees.

“Why? Why do such bad things happen to the good guys? While we are saving people and other peoples families who is saving us? Who is saving our families?” You ask into the ground as the fire crackles. You seemed to have rendered the boys speechless. They kind of look at each other then Dean walks over to you and knees down in front of you.

“I know this is hard believe me both Sam and I do we know what this is like. This defines us who we are and, who we become. The hardest part of doing what we do is always saying goodbye. This life my have its downfalls. But you can’t forget what keeps you going. What keeps you fighting this war. I know what mine is mine and I am pretty sure I speak for Sam to on this is the faces of the people that we save. We can’t save everyone. We can’t, and sometimes it is those that we care the most about but that dose not mean they won’t pay, but in far time they do this to break us, yes it is okay to break down sometimes but only as long as you know what you are fighting for.” He then tilts your head up towards him. “Just don’t let grief cloud you judgement.” He finishes.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
